


On His Knees

by theoddling



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Beard Burn, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Unprotected Sex, with hints of feelings/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: Your new captaincy comes with self-doubt, and Charles Vane proves to you just how well you can take command.
Relationships: Charles Vane/Reader
Kudos: 11





	On His Knees

The door closed heavily, and though you didn’t move to face him yet, you knew it was Charles entering your cabin. No one else would be so boldly presumptuous. The bolt clicked home, ensuring it would remain just the two of you.

“It’s Captain now, then?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think his gravelly tone was impressed.

Turning slowly, you leaned against the edge of your desk and folded your arms over your chest. The motion drew his eyes down before they flicked back to your face.

“Temporarily at least,” you acknowledged.

He scowled. “Mutiny’s rumbling?”

Your laugh was sharp, short, and bitter. “No. But I’m a woman in a man’s role. More than half of them think it, not to mention certain powers in Nassau. It’s only a matter of time before one of them decides to put me in my place, that I don’t have the…” you waved a hand vaguely, at a loss for the word you wanted.

“The balls?” A faint smirk of amusement followed the offering.

You rolled your eyes. “Physically or metaphorically. But I wasn’t going to put it that bluntly. Being in charge requires a...dominating personality. Doesn’t it?”

He had a way of putting you at ease, of making you want to drop the wall of spikes you constantly surrounded yourself with and admit your doubts, want to be vulnerable. Perhaps it came from the fact that he was one of the few in Nassau to treat you with respect as an equal, despite your gender, accepted your ability to hold your own. Or the way those ice chip eyes seemed to see right through you, leaving you bare and without secrets.

He stepped closer, invading your space and towering over you. There was a question in his look and your body answered it without prompting, leaning into him like a magnetic pull. One of his large, calloused hands cupped the side of your head gently. 

“A spirit you have,” he rumbled, still smirking, breath tickling your face, “if I recall.”

You flushed hotly, remembering the last time you and he had the opportunity to be this close, the way he had writhed and pleaded beneath your fingers, bound to your will and your headboard. 

“That’s not the same,” you snapped, averting your gaze, “at all.”

He laughed, and you felt warmth pooling in your stomach, knowing that you were one of the only people to ever hear him do that.

“You are one of the fiercest fucking pirates to sail these waters,” he said firmly, drawing your eyes back to meet his. “And any man stupid enough to cross you deserves whatever shallow grave he gets.”

“Charles...don’t do that. Don’t pick fights for me, or suggest fights for me.”

“I wasn’t. I don’t need to.”

His lips finally found yours, before you could say anything else, pressing harder and deeper with every second that passed. Your arms unfolded, clutching at his shoulders as he leaned you back, the sharp edge of the wood digging into your backside. 

“Charles,” you whined softly as he broke from the kiss to roam across your skin, stubble scratching as he mouthed at your jaw and the sensitive pulsepoint of your neck. “Please.”  
You hated how needy you sounded, hated that any man, even him, could make you beg. But you wanted him, badly, and knew that it was only a matter of time before something would demand the attention of one or both of you on deck once more.

He hummed, all too pleased with himself, and hushed you, hot breath sending shivers down your spine before he sucked the spot between his teeth. Your knees buckled as the action brought blood rushing to the surface, just beneath the thin layer of skin, and pleasure shot through you. He was quick to catch you, hands dropping to your hips to hold you up as he journeyed lower across your body. Teeth skimmed deliciously across your collarbone where it peaked from beneath your shirt.

Then suddenly the contact was gone and the cotton material was being yanked over your head.

“Fuck, you are beautiful,” he growled, palming one of your now-exposed breasts and fixing his lips harshly to your other nipple.

You arched against him, every touch making you crave more. 

“Yes,” you moaned breathlessly as he rolled his tongue around the erect peak, laving and sucking at it. “Oh, yes, please…”

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured against your chest. “I’m yours to command, Captain.” 

Something in the way he said your new title, the promise of whatever you wanted that he could give, sent another wave of pleasure through you, dampening your undergarments and making you shudder. You could feel his smirk, and you hated it. He was giving you control for the moment, but he knew that really you belonged to him. 

“Anything. Everything. You,” you panted hazily, unsure what you were even asking for. “You make me feel so good, Charles, please.”

Your words drew a groan from his throat and now it was your turn to smirk. Slowly he continued his journey down your body, every inch of your skin mapped by tongue and teeth, alternating kisses and bites which made you hiss and stoked the flames of your desire. Your fingers tangled into his long locks, tugging at them as he drew nearer and nearer the waist of your trousers. The noises he made which mingled with your moans and whines were nothing short of sinful.

He stilled as he reached your hips, rocking back on his heels and looking up at you with hooded eyes.

“Well that’s a sight I never thought I’d see,” you purred. “Charles Vane on his knees. But what a pretty picture it paints.”

His Adam's apple bobbed noticeably as he swallowed, your words tightening the tent of his trousers. 

“Oh you like that? When I tell you how good you look, how good you make me feel?” you grinned teasingly at him, tongue poking out between your teeth. “Shall I say it again? My pretty pirate.”

The possessive made him whine your name, the unexpected sound needy and desperate, sending a spark of shock and delight through you.

“Tell me what you want from me,” he begged, head still tilted back by your hand in his hair. 

You withdrew your hand, far from gentle, enjoying the way his breath hitched with the tug. 

“Strip for me, Charles,” it was a question, more than order, but still he jumped to do as he was told.

You watched him hungrily as his shirt was tossed aside, revealing the hard, solid planes and rippling muscles that made him one of the most fearsome sights on the ocean. And yet here he was, scrambling to undo the button of his pants, leaping to follow your every instruction. It was a special kind of power and made your head spin drunkenly. Not wanting to waste any time, you shimmied off the rest of your own clothes and boosted yourself up, sitting on your desk, legs spread invitingly.

“I want your mouth, Charles,” you purred. 

It seemed no more than a blink before he was knelt between your knees. But Charles was still Charles, and for all he was under your sway, he still maintained some combative nature. He kissed and nipped at the inside of your thighs, beard rubbing deliciously against the tender flesh and sure to leave reddened marks, mouth everywhere but where you needed it most. 

“Stop teasing me,” you demanded, yanking harder on his hair, guiding his face to where it belonged.

“Yes, _Captain._ ” He smirked at the way you shuddered, hot breath a rush of sensation against your damp core and the title another heady rush of power.

His hands circled your thighs, reverent in their touch as he pushed them further apart so he could dive in. At first it was a gentle, teasing brush of his tongue through your folds, circling your clit delicately, just enough pressure to make you need more. His grip slid higher, holding your hips and restricting your ability to buck up into his mouth like you wanted to do. You could feel the coil of pleasure gathering in your stomach, just waiting for the final push over the edge.

Without warning, his lips wrapped around your sensitive nub, sucking it and pressing with his tongue. The opposing push and pull sent shockwaves through you and you couldn’t help the scream that escaped your parted lips as your orgasm erupted through you. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you as Vane licked and sucked you through it, never truly letting you come down from the high before working you back toward the edge. 

Your fingers dug in, nails scraping his scalp as you clung to him, your only anchor as you gasped for air and your muscles clenched and released in spasms. 

“Fuck, Charles, yes. You make me feel so good,” you panted, keening as he continued to tease at you. “Just like that...fuck...yes…”

Hiking one of your legs over his shoulder to adjust your angle, he dove his tongue into you. His tongue thrust and curled within you, the sensation threatening to drive you mad as your every nerve ending hummed with pleasure and need.

“Oh fuck!” you cried out, grinding down against his mouth. 

He hummed with his own pleasure at the way you writhed beneath him, the vibrations only adding to your desperation.

“Charles, if you keep doing that, I’m not going to last much longer,” you gasped and begged. “I need more, I need you. Fuck me, make me feel good like only you can. Please, Charles.”

His mouth withdrew and he let your leg fall as he got to his feet. His pupils were blown wide and his face was shiny with your slick and you were almost certain you had never seen a more perfect, pretty sight, and told him so, watching with devilish glee as his cock, already weeping pre-cum, twitched with the words.

He gave you only seconds to catch your breath before he kissed you harshly, tongue exploring your mouth greedily. You moaned at the taste of yourself on his lips. 

“That was incredible, Charles,” you breathed, “You’re incredible. Fucking perfect really.”

“Don’t,” he growled. “Keep running that pretty mouth of yours and I won’t last long enough to stuff your cunt like I know you want me to.”

You whimpered, walls fluttering at the promise.

“Keep talking to me like that and I’ll be finished before you can,” you countered, trying to get the challenge back into your voice.

“We both know you’re tougher than that,” he smirked. “Now, _Captain._ Turn around and bend over the goddamn desk.”

You bit your lip, resisting just for show.

“Now!” his barked command fanned flames even higher.

Slowly, making sure that he was watching your every move, you rolled your hips, spinning so that your back was to him and lowered yourself to your elbows, top half stretched across the cool, solid wood. You couldn’t resist giving your ass a teasing shimmy as you cast a glance over your shoulder at him. He was staring, face slack with aw and eyes burning with desire.

“Well, Charles,” you drawled. “Are you going to keep a lady waiting, or are you going to give me what I want?”

This seemed to snap him out of his trance as he stepped closer. You felt his thighs against yours, his hard cock rubbing against your ass. One of his hands tangled in your hair, pulling you into an arch that bordered just the right side of pain. The other gripped the base of his penis and lined it up with your entrance. Slowly, both of you groaning in ecstasy, he sank into your waiting hole, bottoming out, filling and stretching you deliciously.

“Fuck, Charles, you feel so good,” you whined, rocking your hips back against his pelvis as if there was any deeper he could go. 

Taking that as sign you were adjusted, he pulled nearly all of the way out before driving back into you with a sharp snap. Your body responded instantly, and the two of you set a punishing pace, his cock pistoning in and out of you with enough force to bounce you across the wood, every rock of his hips striking true on the spot within you that made you see stars. Your hands reached past your head, clawing at the opposite edge of the desk for purchase.

You could hardly breathe for the pleasure coursing through you, your moans and pleading a garble of unintelligible noises in harmony with his baritone grunts and groans. Releasing your hair, he took hold of your chin instead, his grip tight, just barely escaping bruising. He leaned closer over you, pinning you beneath his weight and kissing you hungrily. Your tongues battled for dominance, you at the distinct disadvantage, as you fucked, each desperately racing to bring the other to pleasure first.

“Fuck Charles...so good...I’m so close…” you whimpered against his lips. “Make me cum, please Charles. Please...feels so good.”

Your words seemed to stir him further and his thrusts became sloppy, faltering and stuttering in their rhythm. 

Your name fell from his lips in a groan as he thrust once, twice more and his orgasm exploded, hot spurts of cum painting your insides. The sensation stole one last orgasm from you as he rode out his own high with shallow movements and you screamed for him. 

The two of you laid there in silence, stretched across your desk, your body pressed beneath him and his softening cock inside you, for several minutes, head spinning and lungs burning for air as you recovered.

“Fuck, Charles,” you muttered. “Nobody can make me feel half as good as you do.”

“Good,” he growled. “I don’t want them even trying.”

“Didn’t take you for the jealous type,” you teased, shoving lightly to roll him off you and moving about the cabin to find something to clean yourselves off with.

“Why else would I have left that pretty mark on your neck, too high to hide,” he countered with a smirk. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“I don’t know, Charles. You were such a good boy and did as you were told. I’d wager it’s you that belongs to me.”

“Looks like we’ll have to battle it out and see who comes out on top.”

You raised your eyebrows at his obvious innuendo. “And when do you propose to do that?”

“How about now,” he offered. “Jack and Mr. Maines can handle any disasters on deck while we have it out.”

“I’d much rather have it _in_ ,” you reclined on the narrow mattress in one corner, body open in an invite. Your limbs felt like jelly and you wanted nothing more really than to sleep, but he had made you feel so incredible, so blissed out, and you wanted more.

Sauntering over, his eyes travelled your prone form on the bed. Then he nudged you with one hand, effortlessly shifting your body against the wall. 

“A nap first,” he said as he flopped down beside you.

You tried to think of something clever to say, squeaking in surprise as he reached out to draw you against him once he’d settled. Instead of maintaining the banter, you relented to his suggestion, relaxing and snuggling down, laying your head on his chest.

“Congratulations on the captaincy, if I haven’t said it already,” he stifled a yawn to speak. “I look forward to watching you give them hell.”


End file.
